


The baby is 2 (unexpected)

by CynicDreamer



Series: The baby is 2 (series) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Low key reference of a certain powerful Kanto trainer, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Trans Leon, not enough preggo LeonRai fics, you can decide for yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicDreamer/pseuds/CynicDreamer
Summary: “I’m pregnant.”Raihan had to be sure that it was a joke. But Leon’s face continues to don the serious expression and Sonia’s is the same but filled with dread.Basically, a fic where Leon gets an unplanned pregnancy and Raihan is the father.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan & Sonia, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: The baby is 2 (series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618477
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	The baby is 2 (unexpected)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on a song created by Toby Fox.
> 
> For those who don’t already know, the origins of the Pokémon Sword and Shield Battle Tower theme is just a rehash of that Homestuck music about men getting pregnant. And since Leon is the only one that you meet when the music plays, I will him as my victim. How he’s pregnant like Mpreg, transgender or A/B/O is up to you. 
> 
> Music is owned by the guys at Nintendo and Toby Fox.

Raihan rushed to his boyfriend’s apartment as fast he can when he got a sudden call that was about Leon. He wasn’t given any details but based on the tone that was heard from the receiver, it felt grim. He didn’t question about the crypt message of the call; it didn’t bother him as much as the idea of something terrible happening to Leon. Raihan felt his mind over loading with thoughts of other worse things that could have happened to Leon before he snapped himself out when he finally reached Leon’s bedroom door. He steeled himself and knocked on the door once before gaining approval to enter by who believed he heard was Sonia’s voice. 

He was proven right when he saw Sonia sitting beside Leon on his bed comforting him about Raihan’s presence. Leon’s face looked lost in fear and it broke Raihan’s heart to see that expression on him again. 

“Sonia, what happened?” 

Sonia looked at him while continuing to soothe Leon’s back 

“Leon said that he wasn’t feeling well when he was in the Battle Tower and asked me to make a private appointment with our doctor. And if you're wondering why he called me first instant of you is because he might have known what’s wrong with him but wanted to be sure it’s true.” 

“Be sure about what?” Raihan gazed at Leon whose posture was felt unsure, “Leon?” 

“Raihan...” Leon breath hitched but soldiered on, “I’m pregnant.” 

Raihan had to be sure that it was a joke. But Leon’s face continues to don the serious expression and Sonia’s is the same but filled with dread. 

“Leon. I don’t understand, how are you even pregnant?" 

Sonia was almost going to tell Raihan about Leon having a virginia instead of the expected dick but was cut off by Raihan’s next words. 

“We were using protection. We made sure of it!” 

And that’s when Sonia confirmed that Raihan is the father. Not that she didn’t suspect it, but it’s better to be sure of it. 

“Well,” Sonia cleared her throat. “I think you two should talk about this amongst yourselves and plan what to do next.” 

Raihan could only manage a faint noise of acknowledgement. 

Then Sonia closed the door and left the two by themselves.

* * *

Looking back on how it came to this was easy for Raihan. Ever since Leon lost the championship title to his protégé, he’s been trying to figure out himself beyond the champion persona. It took a while, but Leon eventually got back on his feet thanks to the support of everyone, Raihan included. In fact, they’ve finally gotten together after dancing around their feelings towards each other for so long. It was no surprised that they’ve expressed their affection for one another with long overdue passionate times. Raihan learned from those times that Leon didn’t have a different type of body than he expected, but it didn’t bother him since he’s still love Leon all the same. Although it meant that he’ll have to be more careful if not they'll get unexpected surprises... Like now. 

Raihan did want kids. But he thought that he should wait a little more and spend his 20s more freely. And he believed that Leon thought the same since he just reestablished himself as a professional Pokémon trainer. But he knew that Leon loves children, he remembered the times Leon lamented not being there for his little brother’s younger years. 

Raihan slaps himself on his cheeks, a habit that he’s developed from Leon. Now's not the time for reminiscing. He needs to focus on Leon’s current feelings. 

“Hey Lee.” Raihan spoke softly as he sat next to Leon on their bed. He wanted to grab Leon by the waist and pull him closer but decided against it since he didn’t want to push his boundaries. “You okay?” 

“I-I don’t know.” 

That’s not the answer he wants to hear. But he needs to get into Leon’s real thoughts. 

“Then how are you feeling?” 

“Like a mess.” 

Welp. Now he feels like an ass. 

“I’m sorry. It’s likely my fault all of this is happening so fast.” 

“Stop that. I’m at fault too.” 

“But it’s not fair that you’re the only one who has to pay for it!” 

Raihan suddenly shouts until he shuts himself, Leon’s eyes looked panicked as if Raihan might just leave him at this moment. Realizing the implication of his words, Raihan gently holds up Leon left hand and kisses his knuckle. Leon realizing that Raihan is here to stay, embraces the warmth that filled his body. Of course, he would never leave Leon in his time of need. The last thing Raihan would ever dream of doing for him was not being there when he needed him the most. But they still needed to address the pressing issue at hand. 

“What do you want from this Leon?” 

“I don’t know. That’s why I called you-“ 

“Don’t worry about me for now. Focus on you first! What _do_ you feel?” 

Leon went silent for a while. His words were so soft that Raihan almost didn’t hear him. 

“I-I want the kid. But I’m scared of the possibilities that could go wrong.” 

“Why would it go wrong?” 

“I don’t know?! Like maybe they’ll see another darkest day, or they’ll hate the body their born with, or I’ll be a terrible parent and not be there for them like-” 

Raihan immediately pulled Leon into a tight embrace and placed his head onto his chest. 

“Breathe Leon! Just take a deep breath and just calm your thoughts.” 

He inhaled slowly. Let it out slowly. Then again. The beating of Raihan’s heart mesmerized him to calm down. He continued until the tightness in his chest released. 

He hazarded a glance up at Raihan, and he responded with a hopeful smile. 

“You okay now?” 

He certainly felt calmer, but not really better. 

“...I guess.” 

Good enough for Raihan. He wasn’t too sure how he could help him. Since it’s Leon who would have to bear the burden on his body, he’s worried that his own opinions would only offend him further. Leon has been through so much this year, from nearly getting killed by a giant alien Pokémon, to being betrayed by Rose and losing the championship title. With so many abrupt changes, this only stresses him up more. Raihan thought for a moment thinking what to say next. He just hopes that his next words will help Leon even if just a little. 

“I’m not sure if I shared with anyone this, but I was a mistake.” 

Leon gave Raihan a surprised look. Raihan expected it and continued anyway. 

“Yeah. My parents didn’t really expect to have me either. My dad was a powerful trainer who was tied to his duties in another region and my mom is someone who just kinda slips off and on from reality. They weren’t in love, but they needed some form of normalcy in their stressful lives. And somewhere along the way I became their anchor for that. And before point fingers at them, I want to clarify that while they may not be perfect, but they do care about me. It’s just that their way is not like those of married couples.” 

Leon wasn’t sure were Raihan was going with it and Raihan sensed it too. 

“Look, the point is that things happen and I’m living proof that everything is turned out fine despite the messy situation. My dad even called me a happy accident. And yeah maybe, all of this could be a good thing. I mean, I’m here with you and I’m not leaving your side, ever. You could finally watch our kid grow now that you have more time on your hands than before unlike with Hop.” 

Raihan gently placed his hand on Leon’s abdomen. Leon instinctively placed his hands over Raihan’s. He felt warmth pooled through his gut and he’s sure it’s because of Raihan. 

“But more importantly, I just want to pour out all my love for our kid. I want to give them everything I have and show them the most amazing things.” 

He pulled away slowly which made Leon whine a little. 

“But ultimately, it’s your choice.” 

Leon thought about it. Remembering the warmth that came when Raihan ghost over his belly. 

“I want that too. I want to hold them. I want to share my world with them and love them for who they are.” 

Leon’s expression changes from unsure to excited. Raihan heart melted as he watches Leon’s smile as it widens with each passing moment. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

“Yea, you are.” 

“We’re having a baby together.” 

“A fantasy of mine personally.” 

“We’re going to be parents!” 

“We’re gonna be awesome parents!” 

Both were hugging each other at this point. Happiness bursting out followed by laughter as Raihan picked up Leon and spun him around. When the spinning finally calmed, their eye’s locked towards each other. 

Golden eyes meeting Icey blue, that was the moment that both realized that they would love to spend the rest of their lives with each other. 

They kissed, again, and again. Slow and tender. Never wanting to stop but they did. They part, with Leon leaning on Raihan’s collar bone, sighing in content. Raihan kisses the crown of his hair and started playing with his locks. 

“We should get married, if that’s ok with you?” 

Leon replies as he buries himself further into Raihan. 

“I like that. It’s sooner than I thought, but I’ve always like the thought of us tying the knot. But I don’t have any rings prepared, so I can’t do the whole romantic gesture on you.” 

“Hey don’t worry about it. This actually saves us a lot of trouble from measuring ring sizes in secrecy. And also, we’re gonna have to get married soon or else you won’t be able to fit in your dress.” 

“Who says that it’ll have to be a dress?” Leon pouted, “I could look nice in a tux too!” 

“Sure, thing honey.” Raihan laughed, then sassed, “But you’ll still look fat in it if we delay the wedding for too long.” 

Leon whined while Raihan chuckled at his boyfriend’s misery. When that passed, they were lying on their bed, embracing each other. 

“We’re gonna be okay. I’m sure of it.” 

This time, Leon believes him. The end of his champion life may have been rough, but he’s got a new beginning with Raihan and their little bundle of joy that they both couldn't wait to meet. 

_They’ll be okay_

Leon has never been more excited for the future than now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not too proud of this one, but I do have plans to make more if I can find the motivation to. Also, I forgot about Sonia halfway.


End file.
